I Can't Sleep
by Tadpole24
Summary: “Sweets said it would fade, this love, this feeling.” He let his lips fall on her cheek softly, “It won’t.” BB Season 5.


**I just want them to kiss and let's be honest, so do you... :)**

**Keep in mind, I hate writing dialogue with a passion, but I had to do something out of my comfort zone.**

**Inspired by my friend Brandon who couldn't sleep last night and my ex, Brayden who told me he loved me by writing it on my hand. Lol. Too many 'B' names in my life. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: So many 'B' names in my life, can't they just let me have Bones? I'd settle for Booth? :)**

..:::..

I Can't Sleep

..:::..

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones."

"Booth? It's 3am. Do we have a case?"

"No."

"Are you sleep talking?"

"Uh, no."

"Then why are you calling at 3am?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Bones. Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have some warm milk. Apparently it helps young children get to sleep, I know you like milk."

A laugh, "Thanks Bones."

..:::..

"Brennan."

"Me again."

"Booth?"

"I _really_ can't sleep."

A glance at the clock, "It's only been half an hour since you called last time. Have you really tried?"

A sigh, "Bones, can I come over?"

"You want to come over at 3:30am?"

"Please?"

"You know where the spare key is, I'm staying in bed."

"Thank you."

..:::..

She felt the movement of air when her bedroom door opened, but didn't move. She had been knee deep in mud all day fishing out remains from a dead girl. She was emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Bones?" It was barely a whisper, but she heard it because she knew it had been coming, "Bones," A little louder, "I'm here."

She groaned, rolling over and looking at her partner, "I know Booth." She sat up a little and was shocked by what she saw looking back at her, "What happened Booth?"

He just stood, with his head hung low, obvious tear tracks down his face, though it seemed the tears had run dry.

Brennan sat up a little higher in bed and patted the space next to her, "Come tell me."

He looked at her through red eyes and smiled a pained smile, "I don't know if you'll like what I have to say."

She moved over a little more and pulled her covers down, inviting him to her bed, "I don't like seeing you sad, Booth. You're always the one telling people to talk, so talk."

He moved slowly to the side of her bed and climbed in, picking up her hand in the process, turning it over in his palms, just feeling it.

It had been a long time since she had denied herself the simple pleasure of just being touched by him and so she sat in silence with her partner, watching as he turned her hand over and over in his, running his fingers along the lines of her palm. As calm as she felt, she also felt the storm coming. Something was wrong with her friend and she couldn't even begin to guess what it was.

"Booth," she wanted her voice to be strong, to say that she was here and listening and ready when he was, but instead it came out in a broken whisper. His eyes darted from her hand to her face and she saw new tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so confused." She could see the desperation in his eyes, willing her to understand all his problems from just those simple three words, "I've never really told you about the dream, have I?"

She held his hand now, rubbing her thumb along his palm, soothing him, "We've spoken about it Booth."

"Yeah, we spoke, but not_ really_. There are parts you don't know."

Brennan looked at him confused, "Sweets made you recount the dream in front of me. I told you that what you dreamt was the plot of my story which I had been reading to you. There's nothing confusing about that."

Booth blew out a breath, "Sometimes I wonder how I could be in love with you."

A gasp.

A dropped hand.

Silence.

"What?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Oh."

"But I'm not sorry about the sentiment."

"Oh?"

"I love you, Bones."

"In an 'atta girl, kind of way, right?"

Was that bitterness he could hear in her voice?

"No." A pause, "Well, that way as well."

"As well as what?"

He knew she'd make him spell it out, "As well as the other way. As well as loving you in a completely _un_professional way."

She wasn't sure when he had picked up her hand again, but she knew she didn't mind. She was oddly at peace with where this conversation was going. Perhaps it was how tired she was, or the atmosphere around them or the fact that the man sitting before her had come to her crying. At any rate, she was not objecting to Booth's soft ministrations on her tired hands.

"Why are you confused? You seem very sure."

He sighed, his head falling once again, "Everything is different now. Since they took the tumour out."

"You're the same person, Booth."

"Am I?"

"You do things differently sometimes now, but you're the same person. I believe that."

"Believe? With your heart? That's unlike you."

She smiled, "See, people can change without having a part of their brain tampered with."

She moved her hand to his face, brushing away the tear tracks that lay there. He leaned into her touch, unsure of what this conversation meant for them. Their eyes drifted shut as their foreheads touched, their breathing aligning with each others.

"It's never gonna fade."

"Hmm?"

The breath across her cheek tickled, but she didn't move, she couldn't even if she wanted to; she was frozen in place, locked under his spell.

"Sweets said it would fade, this love, this feeling." He let his lips fall on her cheek softly, "It won't."

It was a short path from her cheek to her lips and he followed it cautiously, lips touching every part of her soft skin, setting it on fire in the most delicious flames she had ever endured. The heat caught her lips in its storm, caressing them softly but so surely she knew he spoke no lies.

Her mouth opened to his, their tongues duelling, battling in the heat, deepening its hold on them.

His breath whispered it over and over again, "I love you, I love you."

She felt the butterflies each time he said it, knowing it was real, knowing that she felt it too. She kissed him again and again, her hands brushing over his face, over his head. She knelt up and kissed the small scar that was buried under his hairline, "This does not change you."

He knew it now; he knew that he had been foolish to ever doubt his feelings for this woman.

She pulled him down with her into her bed, into her arms and kissed his again before taking his hand once more.

It wasn't until they had settled down later that he realised that the small patterns she was drawing on his hand spelt something out.

"I love you too."

He smiled against her neck, the feeling of utter content washing over him. He knew he would sleep well now.

..:::..

**Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
